Remnant's Sniper
by Ze Kaiser Snek
Summary: (Battlefield 1) A young Russian sniper is sent from the battlefields of WWI to the relatively bright world of Remnant.


**A/N: For Starters, I own neither RWBY or Battlefield 1 or the rights to any weapons named in this Story. Any references to real people are purely a coincidence. I also apologize for the Russian in the story as it is all done with google translate as I do not speak the language. I ask you all to review so that I can improve my writing.**

 **P.S. If there are any beta readers that speak Russian out there please PM me. In addition, if you has ideas for story ideas please private message me.**

* * *

Seryy Borodina was one of the first women to enlist in the 1st Russian Woman's Battalion of Death. During the Kerensky Offensive commonly known as the July Offensive she was shot by a German sniper and was thought to have died, but that was not the end for her.

* * *

"Ugh" Seryy groans the last thing she remembers was setting up a sniping hold on a hill right before the Russian advance.

"Chert Poberi!" _*Goddammit!*_

After getting up She quickly checks to see what she has with her. One M1903 Sniper firing the 30-06 Springfield which she had hand loaded, five spare stripper clips for her M1903 Sniper variant rifle her Mars Automatic pistol firing the .45 mars long round, two spare magazines for it, the family heirloom she kept with her at all times a Yatagan sword, a half-filled canteen and a filled one, six ration bars, a standard issue bedroll, a trench scope, a flare gun, two HE trip mines, three fragmentation grenades, two gas grenades, ten K Bullets, and one anti-tank grenade. After taking stock of supplies she started looking around to see where she was.

"Gde ya, chert voz'mi?" _*Where the hell am I?*_

As she looked around she saw several large trees and strangely green bushes which were quite weird as she had last been in a bombed-out field. Suddenly as she started to get up fourteen kids went flying over her head.

"Kakogo cherta!" _*What the hell!*_

Since when did kids fly over a forest.

"Kak, chert voz'mi, ya zdes'?" _*How the hell did I get here?*_

She then decided to start walking in the direction that the kids have gone thinking that they might need help.

* * *

-Upon the cliff with Ozpin and Glynda-

"So what are you going to do about our guest?" Glynda asks

"Nothing yet Glynda" Ozpin responds

"But she could be a danger to the children"

"Well, we shall see soon whether or not that is the case won't we." Ozpin says turning away from Glynda and looking at the tablet in his hand "We shall see"

* * *

After walking for about thirty minutes later she comes out on a clearing with some kind of ruins in the center there are multiple pillars with what appears to be black and gold chess pieces on them. she decides that it would be best to wait here and observe until something happens.

After another fifteen minutes, she gets lucky, she sees two people walk into the clearing one with long golden blonde hair and the other with shorter black hair and a bow in her hair.

"So do you think this is the abandoned temple he was talking about?" The figure with blonde hair asks

Why are they speaking English Seryy wonders when she hears the first one talk. Well, that was fortunate as her parents had sent her to a class to learn English to a degree.

"Yes Yang, if I had to guess it is" The figure with black hair replies.

After walking into the temple the unknown one speaks first.

"Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing it looks like we weren't the first ones here" The one named Yang

After a few seconds of looking at the chess pieces, Yang picks up a golden knight piece

"Hmm, how about a cute little pony," Yang asks the other

"Sure" The dark haired on answers not sounding like she cared in the slightest.

They then walk together into the center of the so-called temple. Yang speaks first

"That wasn't so hard"

"Well, It's not like this place was too hard to find." The black haired one responds

Suddenly a loud scream is heard by everyone in the area.

"Some girls in trouble, Blake did you hear that" Yang calls to the black haired one called blake.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

While Yang is talking blake is seemingly staring off into space.

Off in the distance, a faint "Heads up" can be heard Seryy looks up to see a strange girl dressed in red and black falling from the sky. Suddenly as she was about to hit the ground another boy in partial armor hit her midair and knocked them into a tree shortly after a large black bear came charging in and subsequently died as a strange orange haired girl fell off as a man in an Asian looking outfit came in. After a small conversation Seryy decided to introduce herself but right before she could come in a red-haired girl came running in being chased by a large scorpion creature.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together" Yang says

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says charging at the scorpion.

While Ruby charges Seryy sees her unfold a giant scythe, at this point She had stopped trying to figure out how these things worked.

"Ruby wait"

Ruby ignores Yang and slashes her scythe at the scorpion hitting it but her weapon just bounced off the scorpion then slams her away with its massive claw.

Ruby stutters "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

She then fires a shot from her scythe/rifle weapon. Yang starts running towards her but is intercepted by multiple sharpened feathers from the giant Nevermore one of them hitting Ruby's cape.

"Ruby" Yang yells

Seryy mutters "Sukin Syn" _*Son of a Bitch*_

She runs out leaving her pack behind only carrying her pistol and bayonet she runs over to Ruby right before the scorpions tail can hit her.

* * *

-Ruby's POV-

Great, her cape had just been pinned down by a giant Nevermore feather and an Ancient Death Stalker was about to kill her. When suddenly an unknown figure in a cloak came running towards her from the forest firing a strange looking handgun and a knife the strange lady slid to her knees and cut her cloak freeing her and then pushed her out of the way right as the creature's stinger hit the woman's arm.

"Sukin Syn!" the woman cried as her arm was cut by the sharpened tail. This was when she yelled at Ruby to get down while throwing a strange object with a bunch of metal heads on a stick

"Dlya Rossii!" _*For Russia*_ The girl yelled before throwing it into the deathstalkers maw and jumping down.

* * *

-Weiss's POV-

She had been about to run over to help Ruby until she had seen the strange lady come running out and was distracted wondering where she had come from and gotten the weapons she had. but when the Death Stalker hit the girl Weiss was knocked out of her trance and started running to help them. until she saw the girl pull out the metal object and throw it at the Death Stalker.

Kaboom! the Death Stalker is torn open from the inside but strangely there are none of the telltale signs of a dust-based explosive. Suddenly she realized what was going on and started running towards where she had seen Ruby last.

"Ruby! Where are you?" Weiss calls into the smoke. After about three seconds the mystery girl walks out of the cloud carrying an unconscious Ruby over her shoulder. And while Seryy was defeating the Death Stalker the soon to be team JNPR has defeated the Nevermore albeit with more trouble than team RWBY had. The strange lady then walks over to the group and sets Ruby down and speaks for the first time.

"Zdravstvuyte" _*Hello*_ She says before collapsing on the ground unconscious next to Ruby.

* * *

-Ozpin's POV-

"Well at least she hasn't proven dangerous yet," Ozpin says

"Is that what you call blowing up a grimm. Not Dangerous!" Glynda says absolutely fuming

"Oh, it will be fine. In fact I intend on inviting her into the school"

* * *

 **A/N In this story, there is a second reason that Dust is used instead of gunpowder or black powder which is that when it comes in contact with Grimm it explodes even more violently than usual which is why there was so much more smoke and dust in the air than usual.**


End file.
